


Flesh and Bone

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: instead of being marooned the second time, Jack is kept prisoner.  He tries to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Bone

Jack crouched in the shadows, grateful the night was cloudy. He'd managed to escape the _Pearl_ 's brig and slip up on deck; now he only had to find a jolly boat and he'd be long gone by morning.

"Thought it would be that easy, did yeh, Jack?"

Before he could respond, he found himself whirled around and slammed against the mast, Barbossa's hand to his throat.

He could think of nothing to do but kiss the man. And for a moment, it was as if the mutiny and the curse had never happened ...

But then the clouds blew away.


End file.
